


book yourself a spot in my life

by princealliance (anaksemuabangsa)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Asexual Character, Doctor Kim Jongdae | Chen, Idol Byun Baekhyun, Injury Recovery, M/M, Manager Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Slice of Life, baeksoo only if you squint, im sorry, implied ace!jongdae, kyungsoo is kind of an asshole, this is heavy on baekchen friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaksemuabangsa/pseuds/princealliance
Summary: Jongdae finds an unconscious man by the side of the street, gains a friend in the process.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Kim Jongdae | Chen, Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	book yourself a spot in my life

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in two days. My first exo fic, who woulda thought. Unbeta'd, please point out if there's any mistakes.

+++

It's just Jongdae's luck that after the first concert he's attended in five years, he finds a man unconscious by the side of the road on his way home. He hadn't even made it _five minutes_ past the concert venue. This was a backroad (because Jongdae's home runs on the yellow line of the train and not the red line, and he didn't want to transit), so Jongdae expected the occasional drunk, but definitely _not_ an unconscious one.

Jongdae rushes forward, and flips the man over. His training kicks in. Jongdae opens his phone and dials an emergency number, pockets his phone when he's done. He stares at the man, and shakes his shoulders.

"Sir? Sir, are you awake? Sir!"

The man groans, blinking up at Jongdae. He seems familiar, but Jongdae can't place where he'd seen him.

"My leg," the man moans. "It hurts."

Jongdae checks for his pulse. It's not erratic. The man tries to sit up, Jongdae lets him.

That's when it hits him.

"Baekhyun," Jongdae says. "Are you Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun narrows his eyes at Jongdae. "Do I know you?"

"I was just--I just saw you at your concert," Jongdae stammers. "I'm--I'm Kim Jongdae, I'm a medical doctor. I called for help." He scans Baekhyun's torso, the way he's slumping. "I'm going to take a look at your leg, okay?"

Baekhyun doesn't say a word, but Jongdae shifts his attention to where Baekhyun has a leg straightened out.

Baekhyun gasps when Jongdae takes off his shoe. The skin of his right ankle is warm, swollen.

Jongdae frowns, pulls out his own scarf to make a makeshift binder. "What happened?"

"I was walking and some asshole hit me with their motorcycle," Baekhyun explains. "I fell down, I think, and I... don't remember the rest."

Baekhyun grimaces when Jongdae tries to move his ankle. Jongdae lets it be, pulls out his phone and turns the flashlight on.

"Look straight at me, please," Jongdae asks.

Baekhyun complies, he still has his eye make-up from earlier. Though the liner is smudged and the glitter has fallen to his cheeks.

Jongdae moves the light from the corner of Baekhyun's right eye until it reaches right in front of him, and does the same for the other eye. Satisfied at the results, Jongdae pockets his phone again.

"Do you feel nauseous? Does your head hurt?" Jongdae asks.

Baekhyun shakes his head. "I... I feel fine, just my foot."

"Is there someone I need to call for you?"

Baekhyun's eyes widen, then he frowns. "No. Can you take me to the hospital first?"

"Sure, I'll wait with you."

Jongdae ends up accompanying Baekhyun to a hospital, answering the triage ER doctors as soon as they'd learned Jongdae was one, too. The ER isn't crowded, and Jongdae thanks the heavens. He doesn't want to be stuck waiting for a meager chest x-ray all night.

"Are you the one responsible for him?" The nurse asks him.

Jongdae blinks. He supposes.

They're redirected to a gurney, and Jongdae sits on it while Baekhyun keeps staring at his phone, mouth set in a hard line. It's cracked on the screen, Jongdae doesn't know if it's from the accident or not.

Jongdae nods at Baekhyun's phone. "Want to use mine?"

Baekhyun looks up, waves him off. "Oh, no, it's fine. I was just wondering if I should call my manager."

"That would be the best, he's probably looking for you."

Baekhyun nods. "Right." He dials a number, puts it on his ear.

Jongdae wants to leave to give him privacy, but there isn't anywhere he could go, and he doesn't want to abandon Baekhyun before the ER doctor gets there. Jongdae turns away instead, pretends to stare at the nurse station.

"Kyungsoo--yeah, yeah. I know. I'm sorry. I got hit by a bike--a motorcycle." A pause. "Yeah. I know. I... this guy helped me. No, he's a doctor, he's really nice. _No._ I'm in a hospital." Another pause. "I don't _know_ which hospital this is. I'll--look, I'll text you. You don't have to come get me. I can go back on my own." _Another_ pause. "I'm fine. Look, Kyungsoo, I'm _fine._ I'm fine!"

Baekhyun sighs. Jongdae still doesn't dare to turn around.

"Sorry you had to hear that," he murmurs.

Jongdae shakes his head, finally looking at Baekhyun again. "Your manager?"

"Yeah, he's pretty pissed." Baekhyun chuckles. 

"He sounded concerned."

"Maybe," Baekhyun says. "Thank you. I don't think I've thanked you yet. Thank you."

"It's nothing," Jongdae answers, automatic. "You're welcome. It's kind of my job."

"Still, you could've left me there to bleed to death." Baekhyun smiles, it's much better than the frown he had earlier.

"I wouldn't have." Jongdae laughs.

-

Kyungsoo turns out to be a short man with full lips and the most perfect eyebrows Jongdae had ever seen. Framed by a pair of thick glasses. He has a stern face, and messy short hair, from one too many running his fingers though, Jongdae thinks.

Something about the man makes Jongdae straighten up. He eyes Jongdae up and down.

"You're the doctor, I presume?" Kyungsoo asks. He has a deep voice, calming.

"Kim Jongdae." Jongdae bows. He glances at Baekhyun, who is looking at anywhere but Kyungsoo. "Well, now that you're here, I think I'm going to leave. Is that okay, Baekhyun-ssi?" 

That makes Baekhyun look up with alarm. "Wait, uh--" he turns to Kyungsoo, finally.

Jongdae doesn't know what's going on, but when they break eye contact Kyungsoo pulls out his phone and asks for Jongdae's number.

"We'll be in touch, doctor." Kyungsoo says, bowing at him. "Thank you for your help."

"Thank you, doctor," Baekhyun says, he reaches for Jongdae's hand and squeezes. "Don't know what I would've done without you."

"Bleed to death, probably." Jongade jokes. Baekhyun's grin widens. Jongdae feels Baekhyun's mirth echoed in his own smile. "Get well soon, Baekhyun-ssi."

"Thank you, doctor."

-

_BREAKING: SUPERSTAR BAEKHYUN ANNOUNCES HIATUS DUE TO ANKLE INJURY_

_Earlier today, SM Entertainment announces that BAEKHYUN will be taking an indefinite hiatus due to a sudden injury. All activities, including his up and coming third world tour will be postponed. BAEKHYUN was said to have gotten the injury when he was practicing for the tour. SM Ent's representative reassures fans that BAEKHYUN is receiving proper treatment and is resting. He wishes to relay BAEKHYUN's apology to the fans._

Jongdae quits the article when a sudden twitter notification shows up on his push notification. Jongdae opens it to find a picture attached to Baekhyun's tweet.

_baekhyunee_92:_

_Hello, this is Baekhyun._

_It is true that I was hurt when I practiced yesterday, I was careless and my ankle got hurt. I want to reassure everyone that I'm fine! I saw a doctor and he said that I will be fine again in no time. But I wish to express my deepest apologies to the fans who have been looking forward to meeting me. I'm sorry that we can't meet soon. I'll try my best to recover quickly. Thank you for all the well-wishes and the concern. I love you, eris._

_Yours,_

_baekhyunee <3 _

Next to the picture of the letter is a selfie, with Baekhyun doing a thumbs up. Jongdae observes it. So it _had_ happened after all. Jongdae quits twitter altogether and balls up the wrapper of his gimbap. His lunchbreak is almost over, and he'd be skinned alive if he was late. Even at his father's own clinic.

-

Jongdae expected the phone call to be a lot sooner than when it happened. When Kyungsoo finally calls Jongdae, it's been three days since he found Baekhyun unconscious on a pavement. Two days since SM's statement.

"Hello?"

_"Doctor, this is Do Kyungsoo, Baekhyun's manager."_

"Yes. Good morning, Kyungsoo-ssi."

_"I was wondering if you had some free time tomorrow? The company and I need to discuss something with you."_

"Yes of course, I'll clear up my schedule. Does two PM work for you?"

_"Yes, just drop by the main office. Thank you. I'll see you, doctor."_

Kyungsoo hangs up, and Jongdae releases the breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

-

They make Jongdae sign an NDA, and while Jongdae doesn't have any problems with that, he finds himself hesitating, pen hovering above the space where he's supposed to sign. Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow, and that pushes Jongdae to finally sign.

"How is he?" Jongdae sets down his pen while Kyungsoo puts the papers into a beige folder.

"Actually," Kyungsoo answers, "that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

-

The cab stops in front of a towering apartment. Jongdae double checks the address Kyungsoo gave him just to make sure he has the correct one. He shoulders his bag, and pays for the taxi. Jongdae walks in, and immediately a doorman greets him. He gives his name and shows his ID card to the receptionist up front, and he leads Jongdae to an elevator _inside_ another room.

"This elevator only goes to the penthouse, just walk out when you're there. Baekhyun-ssi is home."

Jongdae nods. The elevator door closes.

He checks his reflection in the mirror. Jongdae's done home visits before, but this one is _different_. He's going to check up on Byun Baekhyun. He doesn't really know what to expect. Just to get the job done, maybe. He _is_ a patient now, after all. Jongdae recalls Kyungsoo's words the day before.

_"He doesn't want any other doctor. Please, doctor? I wouldn't ask if this wasn't a last resort."_

The elevator stops with a ding. Jongdae takes a deep breath, and walks out.

-

"So what kind of doctor _are_ you?" Baekhyun shouts. He's way over in the living room, and Jongdae is in the bathroom attached, washing his hands.

Jongdae smiles to himself, grabs a tissue from where they're lying on a doilied box next to the sink. He pats his hands dry, and goes out. Baekhyun's eyes follow him, even as he grabs a pair of gloves from his own box.

"I'm just a GP, Baekhyun-ssi." Jongdae slips the gloves on, raises his hands by his chest so they don't touch the rest of his clothing.

He sits on a chair by Baekhyun's feet and inspects the brace.

"No specialities, or anything?"

"Nope."

"Why is that?"

Jongdae looks up to find Baekhyun tilting his head to the side, an approximation of a curious puppy, arms crossed. Baekhyun looks different, softer, with no make-up on. Jongdae isn't a stranger to his bare face, but seeing the real deal is _different._ There are bags under his eyes, a tired pull to the corners of his lips.

"I.. don't know what I want to study yet," Jongdae answers. It's the truth, regardless. Baekhyun doesn't need to know that Jongdae's father wants him to be an internist.

Baekhyun nods, eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

"I thought all doctors had specialties."

"Not all," Jongdae says. He prods around the swollen ankle gently. Baekhyun hisses. "Still hurts?"

Baekhyun nods.

Jongdae tries to move the ankle around, and Baekhyun half-yells at him when it hurts.

"Well, Baekhyun-ssi. You need to do some exercises to help speed up the healing process. It shouldn't take more than a month if you're diligent with it."

"Just Baekhyun is fine, dr. Kim."

"Then just Jongdae is fine too." Jongdae shoots Baekhyun a grin, dumps his gloves in a bin by Baekhyun's feet.

"I'll refer you to a physiotherapist, I know someone who can do house calls."

Baekhyun nods. "Thank you."

Jongdae washes his hands again and goes back to the living room to pack his stuff, ready to leave. But Baekhyun calling his name stops him.

"Jongdae, uh," he stammers. "Um. Do you want to stay? For lunch." Baekhyun adds hastily.

Jongdae stares at the man, pink hair sticking up in odd places, bundled up on the massive couch in front of him. Alone.

Jongdae is sure there's some sort of professional line he's blurring here. He's sure he could get sued. But Jongdae places down his messenger bag. Takes a seat on the armchair instead of the stool he'd pulled out to examined Baekhyun's foot.

Baekhyun grins at him, wide and boxy. Jongdae gets why he's so popular, now.

"Sure, Baekhyun. What are we having?" 

-

By the time lunch is over, he'd struck an easy conversation with Baekhyun. He's nothing like Jongdae expected. Not that Jongdae expected anything.

"So what's your story? Why be an idol?" Jongdae takes a sip of the fizzy drink that had come with his burger, squinting at the sourness.

Baekhyun shrugs. "I wanted to sing."

"Could've been a regular singer, then." Jongdae leans back, melting straight to the cushion. Baekhyun's recliner is made of wonders. He pats his tummy, feeling full.

"I like to dance." Baekhyun laughs. "And I'm good at this."

"You are."

Baekhyun smiles at the compliment. "What about you? Why be a doctor?"

It's Jongdae's turn to shrug. "I don't see why not."

"That's not the most reassuring reason to say to your patient."

"I like to help people." Jongdae observes the ceiling, it's patterned rather nicely. The chandelier is a nice touch, if not rather old. It's a big apartment for one person. "I can't really explain it. Maybe I should use your words, I'm good at this."

"Touché." 

Jongdae closes his eyes, swallows. "Yep, wouldn't trade it for the world."

"I'm sorry for uh, troubling you."

Jongdae blinks in surprise. "Not at all."

Baekhyun rubs the back of his neck, grimaces. "I didn't mean to... ask for you, but Kyungsoo was just so stubborn."

There's another story here, a conversation that included Jongdae that he's not aware of. More behind the scenes than just Baekhyun being a spoiled brat. Jongdae wants to know.

"Would you like me to refer you to a specialist?" he asks instead.

Baekhyun shakes his head, another smile pulling on his tired lips. He smiles a lot. Tired ones. Ones that doesn't reach his eyes. "I think you're doing a pretty good job."

Jongdae is glad. "I think so too."

-

from: unknown number

to: you

_jongdae-yah this is baekhyun, save my number!!!_

from: you

to: byun baekhyun

alright

how do i know this is really you, though

from: byun baekhyun

to: you

_[200313.jpeg]_

_is this proof enough for u? >:D_

It's a picture of Baekhyun in sunglasses, naked from the chest up, sunning himself on his porch. Jongdae snorts, and hits save.

-

from: byun baekhyun

to: you

_jongdae-yah, what are you doing??_

from: you

to: byun baekhyun

morning shift

why do you keep texting me, dont you have a job

from: byun baekhyun

to: you

_bro i am literally on a hiatus_

from: you

to: byun baekhyun

...oops

from: byun baekhyun

to: you

_come over tomorrow, jongdae-yah, my physiotherapy appt is tomorrow_

_im scared :[_

from: you

to: byun baekhyun

alright, what time? 

-

"It wasn't so bad, you're just being a big baby." Jongdae rolls his eyes.

Baekhyun sniffs, pulls up his shirt to wipe his tears. "Fuck you, it hurts a lot."

"That's because you started much later than recommended." Jongdae drops down beside Baekhyun. They always end up on the couch, somehow. But it's not like Baekhyun moves much from there anyways.

Baekhyun shifts closer to Jongdae, and makes a pillow out of his arm. Nuzzling the fabric of his shirt like a puppy. "Thanks for coming."

Jongdae pats Baekhyun's head. Baekhyun reminds Jongdae of his nephews, when they're upset with his brother. The way he's clinging to Jongdae's work shirt.

"Well, my patient _was_ in distress."

-

"Hey, Jongdae. What about becoming my personal physician?"

Jongdae quirks up an eyebrow. "Do you mean that?"

Baekhyun shrugs. "You're already checking up on me."

Jongdae fiddles with his bracelet. Being Baekhyun's personal doctor would mean quitting his dad's clinic. Baekhyun's giving Jongdae the out he's been looking for.

But Jongdae isn't trained for this. Doesn't want to be trained for this.

"I'll think about it."

-

Jongdae finally meets Kyungsoo again when he's checking up on Baekhyun. He invited Jongdae for a movie after, and then promptly dragged Jongdae to a popcorn fight. That's how Kyungsoo finds him, on his knees beside the table, throwing a popcorn at Baekhyun. The snack bounces on Baekhyun's nose and joins the rest of its brothers on the dirty couch.

"Um." Jongdae says smartly.

"Doctor."

Jongdae blushes, embarrassed. He straightens up and pats himself down, bows. "Kyungsoo-ssi."

Kyungsoo doesn't move from the entrance of the living room. Baekhyun doesn't invite him in. Jongdae glances back and forth between him and Baekhyun. Baekhyun wouldn't meet Kyungsoo's eyes, fiddling with a piece of popcorn on his lap, injured foot laid out in front of him. Hiked up on a fluffy chair that Jongdae dragged there.

"How are you feeling, Baekhyun?"

"Fine."

"That's good."

The pause afterwards is awkward, tension so thick and palpable Jongdae could cut it like cake.

"Do you need anything?" Kyungsoo asks.

"No."

Kyungsoo sighs. He walks further inside and starts picking up snack wrappings that got lost somewhere in the fifth minute of their food war.

"What are you doing?" Baekhyun asks sharply, attention finally on Kyungsoo.

"Cleaning. It's filthy in here."

"I don't need you help." Baekhyun spits out, hands balled into fists beside his thighs.

Jongdae freezes where he is, he'd never seen Baekhyun look so _angry_ before.

Kyungsoo's expression hardens. "Do you have to be like this, all the time?"

"Do you have to judge me all the time?" Baekhyun retorts. "Go home, Kyungsoo. I'm fine."

Kyungsoo stares at Baekhyun, expression unreadable. There's a pause in the air where Jongdae thinks Kyungsoo is going to start yelling at Baekhyun. But he turns around, nods curtly at Jongdae before walking out.

As soon as Kyungsoo leaves the room, Baekhyun exhales, deflating. He slumps sideways into the mess of popcorn, eyes closed.

"Sorry you had to see that," Baekhyun whispers.

Jongdae makes himself move, lays a tentative arm on Baekhyun's, squeezing. "It's fine. Let me help you clean up, yeah?" 

-

"What's the story behind _that_ one?" Jongdae asks. Baekhyun finally makes good on his promise of the movie. The living room is clean again, and the sequel to Captain America is playing on Baekhyun's flat screen.

Baekhyun's been quiet ever since Kyungsoo left. Running commentary left dry.

"Long story," Baekhyun murmurs, locking and unlocking his phone. "I'll tell you some other time."

-

from: byunbaek

to: you

_jongdaeyah, let's get drunk_

from: you

to: byunbaek

sure

when

-

"This," Jongdae hiccups, head thumping against the headrest of Baekhyun's way too fluffy couch. "Is a bad, bad idea."

"Why'sit a bad idea," Baekhyun slurs, his eyes are closed, he's clutching the soju bottle close to his stomach with both hands. He sounds drunk already. Jongdae doesn't remember all the meds that Baekhyun is taking, he should advise him to not drink.

Jongdae shifts around until he can lay his head on Baekhyun's shoulder, fitting on the crook of his neck.

"I shouldn't be drunk with a patient."

"Technically I'm your boss," Baekhyun murmurs.

"Hm," Jongdae answers, eyes drifting close, "debatable." 

Baekhyun chuckles, the vibrations shaking Jongdae. "Aye aye, doctor."

-

"I wanted to be a writer," Jongdae confesses. They've migrated to Baekhyun's kitchen. Jongdae's lying on the floor while Baekhyun's leaning against the bottom of the kitchen island. It's dark where they are, because none of them had bothered to turn on the lights. The only source of light is the yellow lamp streaming in from the balcony outside. It's cold on the floor, everything is spinning. Jongdae shouldn't have done this.

"Why didn't you?" 

"I--" Jongdae tries to answer, but his brain is too fried for any coherent thought. "It's not sensible."

"Neither is being an idol," Baekhyun comments.

"But you did it anyways."

"But I did it anyways."

Baekhyun rustles around for something, Jongdae sits up groggily to find him with a stick of cigarette between his lips. A lighter in one hand. He clicks on it easily, with familiarity, and takes a drag.

"You shouldn't do that," Jongdae says, half-breathless.

"Why?" Baekhyun smiles wryly. The smoke curls around his pretty lips, frames up his smooth skin and pretty lashes where they rest against his cheeks. Baekhyun tips his head up, exhales all of the smoke completely.

"It's bad for you."

"Because I'm a singer?" Baekhyun stares at Jongdae, eyelids at half-mast.

"Because it's bad for you."

Jongdae steals the cigarette out of Baekhyun's pretty fingers, leans back against the cabinet. The handle digs into the middle of his back, but Jongdae can't really care. He puts the butt close to his lips, takes a drag. Jongdae closes his eyes. Relishes the cold of the smoke inside his trachea, down his airways.

"I thought doctors don't smoke." Baekhyun sounds too close for Jongdae's comfort. Voice too rough. Jongdae shifts away, until there's no more wood digging at his back.

"Yeah well." Jongdae opens his eyes. Flicks the ashes of the cigarette on the ashtray between them. "There's a lot you don't know about me."

"Ominous," Baekhyun laughs. "I think I'd like to know more about you, Jongdae-ssi."

Jongdae snorts, head buzzing, takes one last drag and puts out the cigarette. "Good luck trying."

-

Baekhyun invites Jongdae over again, and Jongdae walks smack dab in the middle of an argument.

"Maybe if you listened to me--" Kyungsoo is yelling, voice rising with every word out of his mouth. Baekhyun is gripping the edge of the kitchen island, sitting on a stool, and like this he can't see Baekhyun's face, only his back, and the whites of his knuckles.

Kyungsoo looks furious, a vein throbbing on the side of his head.

"Maybe if you weren't such an asshole!" Baekhyun yells.

"How many times do I have to apologize--"

"It's not about apologizing," Baekhyun's voice drops to an angry whisper. "If I hadn't gotten hurt then you would've--" Baekhyun chokes off. Stopping.

Kyungsoo closes his eyes, and takes a deep breath. Nobody says a word. The quiet is dense, thick with tension.

Baekhyun turns around, and meets Jongdae's eyes.

"Jongdae," he croaks, voice as wet as his eyes. "You're here."

Jongdae flushes, embarrassed at having been caught eavesdropping. "I'm--yeah. I could go home."

"No," Kyungsoo cuts in. Collects himself. "I'll go. Good day, doctor. Enjoy your playdate."

Jongdae feels like somehow he'd offended Kyungsoo. Implications running deep with Kyungsoo's words. He feels dizzy.

Baekhyun follows the angry set of Kyungsoo's back, until he disappears from view. Baekhyun folds his arms on the island, and lowers his head there, obscuring his face from view. Baekhyun takes in measured breaths, lets it shudder along with every exhale.

Baekhyun is crying.

Relief floods through Jongdae. Good. Jongdae knows how to deal with tears, how to deal with crying. Jongdae wouldn't know how to deal with a quiet Baekhyun. He hauls Baekhyun to the couch, where he lets Baekhyun cry into his shirt, ruin it with his tears and drool and snot.

-

"What were you fighting about?" He asks, after Baekhyun had calmed down, pressing a cold compress on his puffy eyes.

"You."

"Me." Jongdae says. "What about?"

"He said--some things. About you. And me."

Jongdae's blood runs cold. He feels nauseous.

He gets up hastily, grabs his bag. Jongdae shouldn't be here, shouldn't be in the middle of a mess he never asked to have. Being dragged into invisible relationships he never consented to, never wanted.

"Jongdae," Baekhyun says.

Jongdae doesn't answer, looks down at the floor.

"What am I doing here, Baekhyun?"

"What do you mean?" 

"What do you want from me?" Jongdae bites out. Jongdae doesn't like expectations. Doesn't like being a proxy to whatever relationship Baekhyun is missing with Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun hugs his knees closer to his chest. He looks small, and sounds just as small when he speaks. "I thought we could be friends."

"Friends?" Jongdae closes his eyes. His head is throbbing.

"Yeah."

Friends. Jongdae could do that. Jongdae could be his friend. Jongdae could make an excellent friend.

He puts his bag back down, climbs back up the couch. Baekhyun's tense beside him, Jongdae presses their shoulders together.

"Okay."

-

Jongdae spends the entire day with Baekhyun. Kyungsoo shows up again later in the evening, carrying a bag of snacks.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," Kyungsoo murmurs, eyeing the way the two of them are pressed together.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, too."

"Thank you for the food," Baekhyun says, sitting up and separating himself from Jongdae. "Would you like to eat with us?"

Kyungsoo glances at Jongdae and shakes his head. "I better go, Baekhyunnie," he says. It's the first time Jongdae has heard him use that name. He nods at Jongdae. "Doctor."

Baekhyun's eyes linger on Kyungsoo, watching him all the way out the door. Something clicks in Jongdae's brain.

"You should tell him how you feel," Jongdae observes. Hours later, past when it's appropriate for Jongdae to be there.

Baekhyun shoves another handful of chips into his mouth. Jongdae should advise for better eating habits.

"No," Baekhyun refuses. "Give me my cola." 

Jongdae hands him the soda. Baekhyun grunts out a thanks.

Jongdae drums his fingers on top of the pillow he's hugging. "Wanna tell me about it?"

"Later," Baekhyun says. He glances at his phone. "It's late. You wanna order something?"

Jongdae should really go home. He stretches out his legs instead, mimics Baekhyun's pose on the couch.

"Sure. Let's get Chinese."

-

Jongdae doesn't mean to intrude. It's the day Baekhyun is finally getting his brace off permanently. There'd been a phone call, and he'd stepped out to the balcony to take it, shivering in the cold April morning. When Jongdae comes back, Kyungsoo is there, pulling a blanket on top of a sleeping Baekhyun.

He sits on the edge of the coffee table, gentle fingers smoothing out the bangs from Baekhyun's face.

Jongdae means to bolt and hide, but Kyungsoo catches him just in time, giving him a small smile.

"Doctor." 

"Yes, um. Good morning, Kyungsoo-ssi."

Kyungsoo stands up, goes to the kitchen. Jongdae follows him.

"How are you, doctor?"

He seems familiar with the kitchen, as Jongdae is. Jongdae slides down into a stool, content to observe Kyungsoo.

"I'm fine. How are you, Kyungsoo-ssi?"

Kyungsoo seems to be in a jovial mood today. He gives Jongdae another smile. "Good."

"You're in a good mood, today." Jongdae observes.

"Well, Baekhyun unblocked my number today. Finally."

Jongdae's eyebrows climb up to his hairline. "Huh."

"Yep."

"How have you been reaching him, then?"

"I call him using a colleague's phone."

"That's--wow--he's a menace."

Kyungsoo chuckles, it's a nice sound. "You could say that."

Kyungsoo slides him a cup of tea, and Jongdae murmurs out his thanks.

"Kyungsoo-ssi," Jongdae starts.

Kyungsoo hums, leaning against the counter facing Jongdae, instead of taking a seat in front of him.

"May I ask how this all started?"

He looks down, fiddling with the edge of his shirt. The motion is similar to Baekhyun. Jongdae wonders how long they've been together, artist and talent, for Kyungsoo to pick up Baekhyun's habits.

"Baekhyun didn't tell you?"

"No."

"Funny," Kyungsoo smiles again, but it's sad. "I thought he'd already tell his boyfriend about it."

Ice splashes down Jongdae's spine. Something sharp and uncomfortable rests under his ribcage.

Jongdae can't suppress the sharp inhale. "We're not--I'm not--I don't--we're not dating, Kyungsoo-ssi."

Kyungsoo balks. His eyes are wide. "Oh, I thought."

Jongdae shakes his head. "And I won't."

"You don't have to--"

"No. I won't. I don't. It's just--it's just the way I am. I hope you understand, Kyungsoo-ssi." Jongdae's face is hot, his eyes sting. He hates having to explain himself. He hates when people _assume_.

Jongdae pushes off the stool, it makes a loud, dragging sound against the wooden floor.

"I'll be off. Please tell Baekhyunnie I'm sorry I can't see his brace getting off. Tell him--tell him I'll text him. Thank you, Kyungsoo-ssi."

Kyungsoo yells his name, and apologies, probably, but Jongdae doesn't care, doesn't catch them. He's counting street names in his head.

-

from: baekhyunnie

to: you

_jongdae, where are you?? are you okay??_

-

from: baekhyunnie

to: you

_jongdae, please answer me :(_

-

from: baekhyunnie

to: you

_jongdaeya what did kyungsoo say :(_

-

from: baekhyunnie

to: you

_kim jongdae answer me_

-

Of course Baekhyun shows up in his house later, no crutches, standing firmly on Jongdae's doorstep. He strides in, and pulls Jongdae into his arms.

His jeans jacket is uncomfortable under Jongdae's cheek, but Jongdae twists his fingers in them, digs in to pull Baekhyun closer.

It's been _years_ since Jongdae is upset from people's assumptions.

"I'm sorry." Baekhyun murmurs to his head, swaying Jongdae side by side, they're on Jongdae's doorway, where everyone can see. "Kyungsoo was an idiot, but he means well."

Jongdae shakes his head. "It's fine. Please don't fight again."

Jongdae squirms against his hug, and Baekhyun lets him go. "We won't, I promise."

Jongdae pulls Baekhyun inside, Baekhyun goes with him willingly.

"He wants to apologize."

"I forgive him."

"You should talk."

"I forgive him. Let me look at your ankle." Jongdae nods to the couch.

"Jongdae." Baekhyun grabs his shoulder, turns Jongdae around. "You should tell him if you were upset."

Jongdae's arms automatically cross in front of his chest, shoulders hunching in.

"You should tell people if you're upset," Baekhyun says, gentler. "It's okay."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. Tell people how you feel, Jongdae."

Jongdae snickers. "Tell that to yourself."

"Shut up," Baekhyun bypasses him to his couch, rolling up his pant leg. "I'm going to. Now look at my foot."

-

They end up with beers in their hands, like they always do at Baekhyun's staring at Jongdae's TV.

"I'm gonna tell you a story."

"I'm not asking." Lies. Jongdae always asks.

"I'm still telling. Now shut up." 

Baekhyun takes a deep breath. "There was once an idol, who debuted alone."

"Poor thing."

Baekhyun shoves Jongdae's arm. "He doesn't hit gold right away, and then a dating scandal happened to the idol, and his first manager quit on him. He became sad, and lost confidence in his singing."

"Sad."

"--then come in this fresh face, new manager, about his age. The manager convinced the idol to keep going, and so the idol did." Baekhyun takes a pull from his beer, and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

"The idol struck gold. Hit songs. Brand deals. World tour, the whole shebang. Throughout everything, that fresh-faced manager stuck by him. They go through five blissful years together, until the idol realizes that he's--" Baekhyun pauses, swallows. "That he's in love with his manager."

Jongdae keeps his eyes down. There's a lot of untold details in Baekhyun's narrative. That Jongdae would probably find out later, if he asks.

"But the world hates him, it seems. Because the very moment the idol comes to terms with his feelings, his manager brings up quitting." Baekhyun spits out, bitter. "Of course, the universe has many ways to go about these things," Baekhyun continues. "Because the night the manager brings it up, the idol gets so upset that he storms out and gets hit by a motorcycle, and the manager feels so guilty that he doesn't quit."

Baekhyun releases a breath. "The end."

"That's it?" Jongdae asks.

"Well," Baekhyun licks his lips. "Yeah."

"That's a shitty story."

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow. "How so?"

"First of all, we don't have the characters' names," Jongdae says. "And we don't know the characters' motivations. Why did the manager want to quit? Does the manager feel the same way? Is the manager secretly an asshole?" 

Baekhyun quirks up an amused smile. "No, the manager is actually a very sweet and caring person, but his guilt clogs it all up."

"Then your story isn't complete, it's not finished yet." Jongdae says. "You have to finish the story, Baek."

"You think so?" Baekhyun asks.

Jongdae nods.

"How should I end it?"

"You should make the characters bone," Jongdae says. "And then they'll be alright again."

Baekhyun snorts. "Bone? What about the roiling emotional storm? What do they do about all the.." Baekhyun waves his hand around. "Complicated feelings?"

"I don't think it's very complicated," Jongdae answers, pulling his feet underneath him. "I think the manager is in love with the idol, too. And they both said some dumb things. But it's okay, because they can say sorry to each other and then they'll be okay again. They just have to be honest with each other."

Baekhyun waits a beat before answering. "You think so?" He asks, again, as if Jongdae doesn't always say what he's thinking. Brain-to-mouth filter nonexistent around Baekhyun as it is.

"I know so."

Jongdae places his beer on the table in front of him. Leans back against the cushions and closes his eyes. Enjoys the rare silence he has when Baekhyun is around.

"I want to add a side story." Baekhyun speaks into the quiet.

"Go on."

"The idol got hurt, but he met a good doctor," Baekhyun takes Jongdae's hand in his, and squeezes. "And the doctor took care of him, says yes to every dumb request even if he doesn't have to, just to make the idol feel better, and now he's alright again, and they're friends."

Warmth spreads from their point of contact. Jongdae feels content, he smiles.

"Thank you."

"Thank _you_ , Jongdae. For being a good friend."

-

_BAEKHYUN ANNOUNCES COMEBACK_

After a five-month long hiatus following his ankle injury, SM Entertainment announces BAEKHYUN will be having his comeback this October. BAEKHYUN will make his comeback with a mini album. The album is reportedly self-composed, consisting of pop-ballads as well as dance tracks. More details will be revealed later.

New tweets from baekhyunee_92, check it out here!

baekhyunee_92: kkkk, did you guys see the news yet?

-

Jongdae stares at the printed resignation letter in front of him, reading it over and over again. The signature at the bottom is his own, the letter intended to his father. His phone buzzes just as Jongdae is sealing the envelope.

from: baekhyunnie

to: you

_jongdaejongdaejongdae_

[200819.jpeg]

from: you

to: baekhyunnie

are you gonna be this annoying now that you're dating??

from: baekhyunnie

to: you

[200819-2.jpeg]

The first picture is Baekhyun with his arm slung around Kyungsoo, grinning. Kyungsoo looks surprised, eyes wide with his phone in his hand. The second picture is Baekhyun kissing Kyungsoo's cheek. Kyungsoo's phone slipping off his hands.

Jongdae snorts, and saves both of the pictures.

+++

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did ace!jongdae justice? I'm really scared of writing him wrong, to be honest. I hope I did okay.  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/carrotbakehyun) | [twt](https://twitter.com/diorboybaek)


End file.
